herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cera
Cera is the anti-heroine and the deuteragonist of The Land Before Time. She is a cute and a pretty tomboy triceratops. She had conflict with Littlefoot in the first film, but was closest friends with him once they got along. She has a father named Topps, who's personality is quite similar to hers, but much more severe. She is the former secondary antagonist of the first film, one of the main protagonists of the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, thirteenth, and fourteenth films, the main protagonist of the tenth film, and a secondary character in the eleventh and twelfth films. She is the fastest member of the team. She was voiced by Candace Hutson in first four films. She is currently voiced by Anndi McAfee, who is best known for voicing Phoebe Heyerdahl from Hey Arnold! Personality Throughout the series, Cera is proud, stubborn, bossy, overconfident, and skeptical. She is also sarcastic and has a dry sense of humor. In the first film, she is arrogant, rude, mean, selfish, bossy, and angry, but she eventually reformed. She gets along best with her fellow heroines, while she argues the most with the male characters, including Littlefoot, Petrie, and even her own father; Spike, who frequently annoys her with his appetite, is an exception to this, since he is mute and usually non-confrontational. History Her mother has not been seen since the original movie, but as of the end of the eleventh installment, The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, she has a lovely stepmother named Tria. She also has numerous siblings, but the only prominent one is her younger paternal half-sister, Tricia, the daughter of Tria and Topps. Cera is friends with the other six main characters in the films and TV series, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby, although her strongest friendships appear to be with Littlefoot and Ducky. Gallery Land-before-time-disneyscreencaps.com-3636.jpg|Cera screaming in anxiety upon seeing unconscious Sharptooth land-before-time-disneyscreencaps.com-3738.jpg|Cera freak out realizing that Sharptooth is alive. Littlefoot Cera arguement.jpg|Littlefoot and Cera arguing Littlefoot and Cera fighting after she insults his mother.jpg|Littlefoot and Cera fighting after she insults his mother A humiliated Cera sobbing.jpg|A humiliated Cera sobbing after her fight with Littlefoot, after she insulted his mother and nearly led her friends to get killed for going the wrong way to the Great Valley. Cera about to charge at the Plated Sharptooth.png|Cera about to charge at the Plated Sharptooth as Chomper bites the tail "Hey, Leave him alone you Big Bully!" Cera pinched by a crab.jpg|Cera getting pinched by crab Cera and Tricia.jpg|"Why, you little goofy-woofus!" Cera with her baby half-sister Tricia. Cera Threehorn 2001.JPG Trivia *Fans have mistaken her name for "Sarah" because the two names are heterographs. *She is the secondary antagonist of the original film, however she performs a Heel Face Turn while saving her friends from Sharptooth. She becomes one of the main protagonists for the rest of the series. *She claims in the fifth movie that she is the oldest of the main characters; this is debatable, as Ducky's birth was shown first on-screen. *Her favorite food is yellow flowers, which is ironic because she herself is yellow. *She is apparently rather fat, second only to Spike in this regard. This is evidenced by how she got stuck in a log in the fifth movie; meanwhile, Littlefoot (who is about her size) could fit inside said log without any trouble. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Female Category:Adventurers Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Arrogant Category:Animals Category:Strong-Willed Category:Amazons Category:Siblings Category:Predecessor Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:In Love Category:Egomaniacs Category:Anti Hero Category:Land Before Time Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Paranoid Category:Envious Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Victims Category:On & Off Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Related to Villain Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Chaste